User talk:LastationLover5000
Welcome • [[Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee|P&S Committee Member]] ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Talk:Juha Bach]] page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Arrancar109|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Arrancar109|Arrancar109]] ([[User_talk:Arrancar109|Talk]]) 21:37, August 29, 2012 Chat Ban I wanted to write this earlier, but sorry I was getting ready for work and thus, being an adult, I have a very busy life. I will leave out my (!!) so that this is not construed as an angry message as I do not get angry very often. Anyway, you were banned from Chat and your Blogs deleted because you were trying to bring another Wiki's issues to our site. As far as we are concerned there is no "war" between our Wiki and another Wiki or any site. Here, we are interested in one thing, the upkeep and productive atmosphere of Bleach Wiki. We have never went to any Fan Fiction Wiki and insulted anyone and if we did, it would not be a Bleach Wiki issue since it never happened here. Your blog contained untrue information as nobody here has engaged in this cross-wiki conflict. *Godisme did message Ten Tails to offer to help get other users to stop whatever they were doing if he agreed to ban a user. This user openly, on his User Page, uses vulgar language to describe users here. Again, that has nothing to do with Bleach Wiki, it did not happen here and God took the action on his own. *As for being behind an "invasion" of users from another Wiki, this is also untrue. If I am in a Chat to talk to a friend that is of no concern to any other user other than my friend and I. I was there to speak to a friend and I was publicly attacked in that Chat by a user who also attacked me (& God) [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Godisme?diff=prev&oldid=337185 here] and on his own Wiki when I had said nothing to him since April and only then because he was breaking Policies. Anyway, moving on, take a close look around our Wiki, you will find no Blogs created by any of our team insulting other users or Blogs telling stories or accusations about Administrators or users on other Wikis. You will not find a Blog linking people to certain Wikis and then telling users to go there. We also keep in true Wiki spirit and legally license all of our images and reference everything so that our site is accurate and clean. We are only interested in keeping our site up to standards and do not engage in cross-wiki arguments nor encourage them as we are far too busy for that. We are not a perfect Wiki but our Policies suit our growth, if people don't like that, we aren't forcing them to stick around. We would never go to another Wiki and demand it is run in a certain way and we expect the same level of respect. Those users creating those blogs broke our policies repeatedly but they were given good faith final chances, and one is still not blocked because their blogs were elsewhere even though he is repeatedly insisting there are incidents with our Wiki when there isn't. Anyway, I would be open to removing your ban, upon discussion with the Administrators of course, but you must agree not to bring up this issue again as we will not be engaging in "tit for tat" games nor have the issues of other wikis dragged here. Any continuation of this issue in a blog our otherwise will be deleted as it is not productive to our goals. Thanks for reading if you did and I hope you can understand our standpoint. For What It's Worth I'm sorry about Sun and God. I see that you and Kuro are trying to peacefully resolve this but you have to understand that while generally they're ok they can be impossibly stubborn. It's times EXACTLY like this that they become absolutely impossible to reason with, out of a (usually somewhat justified) belief that its pointless to talk. It might be better off if we quietly convince both sides to drop the subject without bringing up talking to the others. Personally when a feud gets this bad it's better to break the quarreling parties apart without letting/forcing them to talk to each other. Believe me, I know. For what it's worth I believe you are right to try but at this point your plan is too late in acting. Right-o, and btw you're quite right about the "revenge" stuff. (I am more inclined to think they will call it [[Kaname Tōsen|justice]]); higher ups here do have a tendency to bring out the heavy ends of the hammers a little quickly, though again usually with justification. I'll see if I can keep them from actually making the swing. Hope for the best, but expect the worst; we may be too late to stop a War of the Wikis. Tell him it's not about apologies. It's only a matter of, "do you really need to spend energy on hating? Think on what you could be doing instead of typing hate messages or whatever, what kind of brainpower you could free up if you just avoid this issue altogether? This is between you and someone whose face you've never seen, why waste time and energy on it? This is the Internet; no one cares if you carry on your life as if your enemy didn't exist. So why bother? Be the better man and turn your back on him." Idk something along the lines of that wannabe speech. What on earth? ONE PIECE WIKI?!! Ok we need to stop everything and figure out all the facts, because this looks like its bigger than just these two wikis. This is a lot more complicated than we ever imagined. Believe me, I WILL give him the necessary dose of anti-hate cheesy speeches. Peace talks Hello, I noticed some conflict going on, and although its not my place, I want to have interwiki peace. I am not sure of what the current situation is, but looking at both perspectives, there are points to both arguments. Lastiation, I know you were just looking out for your wiki, and I respect that, but I feel things were taken a little out of context, and you just got caught in the cross-fires. Lets just keep this to the higher ups, because this is out of hand as it is. I think both parties should apologize regardless for a show of good faith and lets just move on and let bygones be bygones. -- 20:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thank you for relaying the message and you may tell him that I am glad to see some positive action on his part and I hope amiable relations will continue henceforth!! Foul Language on Chapter 679 Blog RE: Novels I have no gripe with the Novels. None of this is personal. My role is to ensure policies are maintained. This wasn't my decision, it was a team one. A team who still discusses things on Discord. Our policy regarding Canon can be read [[Bleach Wiki:Canon Policy#Novels]]. This latest statement from the author Narita doesn't change this. There is plenty of room of the novel pages for people to write them up. You might consider it different that's fine but the people who edit here and make decisions here, do not. Have a nice day now. If you wish to ''volunteer'' to aid the wiki, [[Talk: Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World#Fleshing Page Out A (Little) Bit|check here]]. Regards, 21:47, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :The wiki isn't any more dead for me now than it was three years ago. I have projects that are ongoing that I have spent a lot of money on. We do not refuse to document the novels, I am busy doing stuff that I consider important, you might not but as politely as I can say, I don't care about your feelings, I don't know you. There are pages for the novels feel free to enhance them. I haven't read the novels and I don't want to. You don't get to decide what I do with my spare time. It's intellectual dishonesty to say we refuse to allow the novels on the wiki, no we have refused to have them in canon sections. Our aim is to have the best database for the Manga called Bleach and we do. Edit Warring Alert